


And the Sun Will Rise Again

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AZ hasn't made the best decisions in his life. But he still deserved a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sun Will Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has gijinka!Floette, just in case you might get confused.

AZ watched Floette smooth her hands on the red-black armour adorning her chest.

 

_ Leather, _ the king thought,  _ her armour is leather. It should be metal, to protect her better. No. She shouldn't be going to the war at all. _

 

Floette looked up at him and offered a thin smile. She tried to look brave, but AZ had been with her long enough to tell that she was terrified.

 

“Fits me well, doesn't it?” Floette tried to joke. It fell flat, seeing the situation and the fact that the armour had specifically been made to fit Floette and no one else.

 

AZ didn’t smile, and Floette's smile soon died as well. “I don't want you to go,” the king said quietly.

 

Floette gave him a pained look. “Neither of us have a say in this, my dear friend,” she whispered.

 

AZ closed his stinging eyes, sniffling a little. He felt Floette cup his cheekbones with her tiny hands. AZ blinked at her, tears blurring his vision.

 

“I must do this. For the greater good. For the future of Kalos.”

 

AZ nodded. “Come back to me.”

 

Floette smiled again, bowing her head to kiss his forehead. “I will, my dear. I will come back.”

 

AZ wrapped his arms around her and wept quietly.

 

“I will come back,” Floette repeated, “Three months and I will return.”

 

Three months passed and Floette returned. In a small box.

 

“She fought bravely until the end, my lord,” one of the soldiers spoke up.

 

AZ didn’t want to hear it. “Leave,” he said, barely audible.

 

“But, in the end, she fell to the enemy’s Cobalion,” the soldier continued.

 

“Leave,” AZ said, louder.

 

“M-my lord?”

 

“LEAVE!!”

 

The sudden loud sound echoed in the chamber, leaving a ringing sound into everyone’s ears. One soldier, more sensible than the others, started leaving, pulling his comrades with him.

 

AZ was left alone, with the coffin.

 

_ Three months and I will return. _

 

“Liar,” AZ sobbed, hunching over the box holding his dear friend’s body.

 

The king wasn’t seen for several weeks after that, leaving the war rage on. Some said he was bedridden with grief for his friend, some said he had died of sorrow. 

 

A month later, a giant flower emerged near the king’s castle. It glowed with such power that the battlefield fell quiet and marveled at the sight.

 

“It harnesses Xerneas’ power,” AZ muttered, more to himself than to the open casket next to him, “It can bring you back.”

 

The machine hummed louder and glowed brighter.

 

“It can bring you back,” AZ said, delirious. He had been working on the machine day and night, barely eating or sleeping.

 

He adjusted the machine so the light hit the small figure in the coffin. The humming grew so intense that AZ felt it in his chest and head more than he heard it. 

 

Soon the humming and the light both cut off, leaving AZ’s ears ringing and eyes blinded. The king blinked rapidly, trying to rid his eyes from the sparks. When he could see again, he rushed to the casket and knelt down.

 

“Floette?”

 

The figure did not respond. Her lips were still cracked, eyes still sunken and cheeks still hollow. She showed no signs of life. She was still…

 

No. No, she couldn’t be. The machine should have worked!

 

Gently, AZ cupped Floette’s cheek. It was still cold. “Floette, please… Wake up...” His eyes flickered over her features, looking for any signs of life, for the smallest twitch of an eyelash.

 

Nothing.

 

“No…” AZ whimpered, “No… It should have worked. Why…?” Despair settled in his stomach like a heavy poison, soon igniting and turning into flaming rage.

 

He lifted his gaze, throwing a hate-fueled glare at the direction of the battlefield. The war. The ugly, horrible war. The war that took Floette from him.

 

AZ stood. 

 

_ The world that killed my beloved Floette. It must pay. _

 

With hatred burning his chest, AZ turned the machine towards the battlefield.

 

He fired without a remorse.

 

There was a blinding light, a deafening hum and a burn on his hands before everything fell silent once more. For a long, long moment the only sound was a sorrowful wind weeping and AZ’s own heavy breathing.

 

“A… AZ?”

 

The king whipped around, to see Floette sit up in the casket.

 

AZ blood froze in his veins.  _ It… it worked after all? But now Floette is back in this filthy world... _

 

Before AZ had time to say anything, Floette floated upwards, leaving the coffin. She looked around, seeing the destruction of the once-beautiful capital. She looked disbelieving, shocked, then disgusted.

 

“What did you  _ do _ ?” she whispered, despair in her voice.

 

AZ stepped closer to her, extending an arm towards her. “Floette…”

 

Floette recoiled violently, disgust on her face. “Do not touch me,” she spat.

 

AZ pulled his hand back, as if it had been slapped.

 

“What have you done?” Floette whispered, looking at the desolation with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and ran, flying off the edge of the tower.

 

“Floette!” AZ scrambled to the edge, but Floette was already gone. “Floette…”

 

AZ’s desolate wail drowned into wind’s empty howl.

  
  


***

 

“Floette… It’s been three thousand years…” AZ whispered with a hoarse voice.

 

“I know, my dear friend,” Floette smiled. She wrapped her arms around AZ’s neck. AZ pulled her close and held her tight, as if fearing she would disappear again. Heavy sobs racked his body as he nuzzled Floette’s cheek.

  
  


Floette giggled and pulled back to cup the ancient king’s cheekbones. She rubbed her thumbs under his eyes, brushing the tears away. “Look at you,” she sniffled, “You are crying again.”

 

AZ sniffed and smiled through his tears. “So are you,” he said.

 

The two laughed breathlessly and pressed their foreheads together.

 

The first place they visited together was Menhir Trail, south of Geosenge Town.

 

“These tombs used to have names on them,” Floette said, trailing her fingers along one rock, tracing the letters that weren’t there anymore.

 

“I know,” AZ said, quietly. He used to read the names over and over. 

 

“I used to read them over and over,” Floette said, unknowingly mirroring AZ’s thoughts.

 

“And you can still remember them?” AZ guessed.

 

Floette turned to look at him. “How did you know?”

 

AZ gave a small smile. “I used to do that too.”

 

Floette smiled sadly and turned back to the stone, still trailing the long-gone writing. “I… at first, I hated you,” she said, solemn, “For reviving me,” she clarified. She paused and her fingers clenched into a fist. “I ended so many lives in the war. When I was alive again, I could hear their voices, their last moments again.”

 

AZ stared at her, numb with shock.

 

“I… I tried to make peace with myself. I helped fixing buildings. I helped healing the wounded.

I visited the families of the fallen. I planted flowers. Slowly… it got better. I could sleep again. In fifty years, I had forgiven you.”

 

AZ blinked. “Fifty…? Why didn’t you come back to me?”

 

Floette turned to him with a small smile. “I had made my peace, but you hadn’t made yours.”

 

AZ nodded slowly. “Ah.”

 

“It was hard, staying away,” Floette confessed, “But I wanted you to return to what you used to be, to the gentle crybaby king that I used to know. Or to the closest to that that you could, rather. Seeing the circumstances. The cold man you were was not the one I met. He wasn’t  _ you _ .”

 

AZ smiled crookedly. “Are you still calling me that?”

 

Floette grinned. “Crybaby? Yes.”

 

AZ rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

 

There was a comfortable silence between them before Floette spoke up again: “Do you remember the northern lights a thousand years ago?”

 

“I do,” AZ said.

 

Floette smiled sadly and sighed. “That night was the hardest. The sky was full of colour. So many greens and reds and blues. All over the sky. And the shapes! It was like nothing I had seen before. I turned to see if you were seeing, but then I remembered you weren’t there. I was so lonely, in that moment. There was the amazing light show, but all I could think was how I couldn’t share it with you.”

 

AZ touched her back gently. Floette hugged him and the two embraced, not letting go for a long while.

 

“We have an eternity together now,” AZ murmured into Floette’s shoulder, “We can see all the northern lights in the world.”

 

“Exactly…” Floette pulled back and grasped AZ’s face. “Let’s go to Sinnoh!”

 

AZ blinked. “Sinnoh?”

 

“Yes! I heard they have northern lights, like, every other day!”

 

AZ smiled. “Sure… but are you sure you can handle the cold?”

 

Floette paused. “I will get a coat,” she said slowly, “A thick coat. You will get a thick coat too.” She eyed the tattered mess that AZ was wearing.

 

AZ scoffed. “What’s wrong with this one?”

 

Floette’s eyes bugged and she floated away from AZ’s arms. “What’s wrong-?!  _ Darling. _ Darling.  _ Sweetie _ .”

 

“Come now, this coat has been loyally serving me for half a century!”

 

“Half a cent-” Floette threw her hands in the air. “That’s it. We’re getting you a new coat and burning that one.”

 

“You are overreacting,” AZ said.

 

Floette gave him a stern look. “I am  _ not _ .”

 

AZ chuckled. “Whatever you say, my dear friend.”

 

Floette grinned and giggled too. Soon the two were laughing like loons, giddy for being able to share each other’s company again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not super sure about the ending but it's two in the morning and impulse control has fucked off.


End file.
